Over My Head: A Fan Continuation
by FloofyFox
Summary: Hello everyone, I am here with a fan continuation of one of my favourite OTH stories, by cadd9. This is just a fanmade of the original, and I have no idea of the original story's outcome. This is all fan made, and please read his actual story before mine. It will make way more sense if you did. Please enjoy! R.I.P Garry Shandling, we'll never forget you!
1. The First Delivery

**Hey my fellow OTH fans! This story is just my fan continuation of cadd9's 'Over my Head' fanfiction, as he seems to be taking a little while to get back to it. This is just my imagination of how the story could have branched out, and I have nothing to do with cadd9 except the reading of his stories at least I think it's a he).**

 **So without further a due, I give you Floofyfox's fan continuation of Over my Head!**

* * *

"Vincent, I've brought you the food!" RJ called into the dark foreboding cave, his wounds throbbing from his booming pulse. He had been dreading on how to explain how he had come across all the food, with his still fresh injuries from Vincent's relentless beatings. So, the raccoon had decided to take it bit by bit, pretending to slowly steal it from his 'former' family.

It was risky, but no one had seen him taking the food, and his brief reunion with his family. They had all swarmed him with affection, and he had only just managed to escape without too much commotion.

"Vincent?" he called again timidly. It seemed that the bear wasn't here, but he was still cautious. The raccoon didn't want to give Vincent more of a reason for vengeance.

"Hey Ray, Shane…? Larry? Anybody?" RJ meekly stepped forward, not really wanting to walk in fully.

"Well, if it ain't Skinny, back so soon with some food," a sharp caw caught the raccoon's attention, as a shadow swooped down to catch hold of a pack of Doritos. The raven flew quickly up to a high rock, then started to peck at the packet, opening it effortlessly, proceeding to swallow some chip crumbs, before RJ could stop him. Satisfied with the grey mammal's cargo, Ray glided back down, to view the food RJ had hauled in.

"You better not eat it all, Ray," RJ managed to say, as the charcoal bird eyeballed him humourlessly.

"What does it matter? You owe me as much as everyone else, so I suggest you get going to get more loot," he chortled, picking up a can of beans in one dry claw.

"Speaking of everyone else, where are they? I would imagine Vincent wouldn't want to go outside, while I do all his dirty work," RJ knew he was treading on thin ice, but he couldn't help make that sour remark. His family had given him more courage since his last encounter with Vincent, making him feel a tad more brave.

"Whatcha tongue there Skinny, or else Vincent may cut it off. You are just living through the thin thread of your debt. Without it, Vince would have nothin' 'olding 'im back," the raven clacked his beak, looking over the wounded raccoon.

Thankfully RJ had had the brains to take off the bandages that Verne had placed on him, being tentative on how to explain them along with the food. So his scarred body was shown, giving Ray a small smile of his beak, if that was even possible for a bird to achieve.

"Well, if you're just going to try and provoke me, I best be on my way," RJ said curtly, feeling a little squeamish under the bird's glare.

"Oh?" a voice exclaimed behind him, startling RJ. He whipped around, facing the white chest of Larry, a raccoon twice his size.

"Why go so soon?" RJ wasn't surprised this time as he turned back around, to see Shane the weasel close the circle around him, so he was trapped. The small raccoon forced his heart to beat slowly, and not to panic. They couldn't hurt him too much, since they needed him to repay his 'debt', and Vincent wouldn't appreciate his henchmen killing off the raccoon.

"I need to collect more food, unless you'll accept this for my debt," the raccoon chocked out, as Larry folded his arms. Shane just walked over to the food, his sleek body glistening in the sunlight of the coming dawn.

"Of course this ain't enough, Skinny. But you must be _staaarving_ ," Shane drawled, pulling out a rather scrumptious looking bag of cookies.

Of course, RJ had had a little snack at his family's log, so he wasn't hungry. But he couldn't let Shane on that he had eaten before bringing the food to the cave, so he pretended to eye the cookies enviously. The weasel opened the packet slowly, and pulled out a giant chocolate chip cookie. If RJ hadn't feasted with the gang, he could've dropped dead away from the hunger pangs, as Shane nibbled the edge.

"This'll be just fine, won't it boys," the weasel grinned, making the others nod eagerly,

" _Especially_ three winters worth," Ray cawed viciously, the sound ripping through the cave.

"Enough games, where's Vincent?" RJ cried out, having enough of their games. The trio stared him down, causing the raccoon to shiver slightly. He shouldn't lash out, not now. First, he had to return his debt. Then he could have his revenge. Right now he had to be patient.

"Well, he has gone off on some essential, _business_ ," Shane said innocently, as he took another bite of the cookie.

"Business," RJ echoed, as Larry circled around him, to join in Shane's feast of cookies. Ray flew back up to his rock, where he continued to feast on his chips.

"I better be off," the raccoon said, snapping out of his daze suddenly, backing out of the entrance of Vincent's cave. The place sent sharp chills through his spine, and he really didn't want to sleep in the cave at night. Not with Vincent due to return. So he slowly crept away, as the small gang continued to eat happily.

"Oh, Skinny," Shane said suddenly, before RJ could step outside.

"W-what?" RJ hadn't meant to let the stutter slip, but by the tone of the weasel, it wasn't good news. He froze on the spot, not turning back to face Shane.

"Don't try anything funny. You still have that collar on," the raccoon gingerly fingered said object, "and Vincent still carries the tracker with him, no matter where he goes. We know more than you think we know, and we will do everything to make you pay, for Vincent's sake of course," he finished, scrunching the cookie packet up, as RJ's eyes widened. Did he mean…? No, that's ridiculous.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the raccoon chuckled nervously, starting off again, out into the dawning sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bear waited in the shadows of his home, witnessing Ray stealing the Doritos, Shane devouring the cookies, Larry sneaking up on RJ, and finally their little conversation. Vincent had to be honest and say he was a little impressed at the raccoon's resilience, but that wasn't important. What was important was that he brought back everything he stole and lost, _twice,_ which is the only reason that he was still alive.

Him and that stupid 'family'. The grizzly's eyes narrowed at the word, as he watched the ringed tail disappear down the hill.

What could those critters possess that made RJ willing to protect them so? Who would basically give all their freedom, their _life,_ for other creatures who claimed they were his _family_? It was absurd! Vincent had warned RJ that he wasn't a family guy, but the foolish hope had consumed the once self-serving raccoon.

Vincent stepped out of the shadows, lumbering over to the crew who continued to feast, unaware of their boss's approach.

"Stop eating you idiots!" Vincent growled, catching their attention. Larry stopped halfway from feasting on a can of Spuddies, which the bear hastily snatched away.

"You're not meant to be eating on the job! You're meant to watch the thieving rascal, not provoke him!"

"S-sorry Vincent," Ray chocked out, as he regained his composure from the shock.

"We didn't know you were there," the big raccoon said indignantly, receiving a glare from Vincent.

"Doesn't matter. Your job isn't over yet. Ray, watch that idiot from the sky! Shane, follow him on foot, you're sneakier than this lumbering oaf," the bear started giving out orders, as he toward above the crew, intimidating them more so they got the message.

"O-on it Vincent," the weasel and raven squeaked, taking off so they didn't get on the bear's bad side. He was already angry enough, considering RJ was making good progress.

This was he wouldn't be able to get his revenge easier, and he wouldn't be able to kill the raccoon's family with a proper reason. Hopefully he would discover another reason, so he could kill them sooner. Of course, he would kill them anyway, but it's better with a reason.

It's always better with a reason.

"They better hurry," Vincent muttered under his breath, as Larry looked at his friends departure.

"Shane's the best, he'll manage, and Ray's the faster flier. They'll be back before nightfall with news," Larry reassured, much for his own safety.

"For the safety of _all_ of you, you better be right,"

* * *

 **Heyo everyone, this is Floofyfox! Alright, so this is just a fan continuation, as warned at the top. I REALLY love Cadd9's 'Over My Head' and am getting a little tired of waiting, so for all of his fans this is how I think it's going to play out.**

 **In a way, it is a type of adoption, if he never continues, so please enjoy. It obviously won't be better than his, but I just wanted to give us something to do.**

 **~Floofyfox (aka and was Draposs)**


	2. Frying Pan into the Oven

RJ shook out his fur, as a cold drop splashed his nose. He had taken shelter in an old abandoned shed, not to close but not too far from his supposed ex-family and their little patch of forest. The raccoon may have made amends with Verne, but he didn't want Vincent to even get a slight wisp of knowledge about that. RJ had to protect them, since it was his fault in the first place for getting into this situation.

But he had hope.

 _Back to the rain,_ he thought, miserably looking up at the broken roof, full of holes and even more so of wind and drafts. He shifted his position carefully, making sure he was underneath a scrap of roof so he was decently dry.

He slowly curled his tail around his hind legs, curling up as he savoured the little warmth he had.

The raccoon had to admit knowing his situation wasn't completely dismal made him less weary, however not entirely comforted him, as he felt another large raindrop plop on the edge of his arm. RJ sighed, huddling closer to the wall of the shed, proceeding to close his eyes tightly, trying to imagine the soft bodies of Hammy, Stella, Tiger, everyone in his family. He tried to pretend he was back at home in the log, instead of stranded in a ghost shed. Maybe that would comfort him a little.

"RJ? You in here?"

 _Wow,_ the sleepy mammal thought, _my imagination sure is good._

"RJ?" said raccoon's eyes snapped open as he realized it wasn't his imagination. "There you are!" RJ turned around to the entrance, only just to feel a furry, red ball of fury dig into his side.

"Woah, Hammy careful!"

"Sorry," the squirrel mumbled, stepping back from his death grip. RJ just grinned, as he saw Verne walk up behind Hammy.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to find you. I had a feeling that you might need proper shelter, and I remembered that shed you mentioned so I came to look for you here. Hammy just wouldn't quit pleading me, so he tagged along," Verne explained, sitting down next to his friend. The red squirrel plopped down beside him, staring thoughtfully at the sky as he felt a drop on his ear. It made him wonder how something so fluffy like a cloud could contain something so wet as water.

 _Must be like a sponge_ , he concluded, looking back at Verne.

"I didn't want you to feel lonely in this weather," the turtle concluded, making RJ smile lightly.

"Awwww, you _do_ care!" he cooed to Verne, who just rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Aaaaand he's back," the turtle grinned, as Hammy innocently looked up at the two.

"Who's back?" he cocked his head, as the two friends just stared back at him.

"Don't worry, Hammy," Verne rolled his eyes, as RJ leaned back against the shed wall, humming as he listened to the rain drip onto the broken roof and metal. The raccoon closed his eyes, as Hammy tried to press who was back.

"Why are your bandages off?" RJ's eyes opened a crack, to look down at a concerned Verne once again.

"Wellllll, I _would_ have left them on, but do you think it would go right under Vincent's nose?" the raccoon reasoned, sitting back up as he watched Hammy zip around, exploring the shed for the someone who was back.

"You really should keep them on when you are taking the food, though," the turtle pressed, making RJ sniff. _Won't he ever stop worrying?_

"Look, I'm fine. See?" RJ indicated the scar on his chest, which had covered over so that it wasn't gaping open anymore. "Also, I'll be in even more pain if he sees I am tending to myself. This may seem extreme but I have a hunch that he wouldn't want me to repay the debt quickly. He'll want me to repay it slowly, over a good time. He was already off to who knows where when I dropped the food of, and I don't like what he's planning,"

"Hey, I found the animal who's back!" Hammy waved back at the two Hedgies from the doorway (if you could call it that) of the shed.

The two shared a glance, proceeding to go up to the squirrel who bounced around in excitement at his discovery.

"Right here! Say hello to- what's your name again?" the squirrel inquired to the infuriated Shane, who's eyes were narrowed and staring directly at RJ, making the raccoon's blood run cold and his heart freeze to ice. RJ's eyes widened as Shane spat out his name at Hammy, walking up to the raccoon menacingly. The raccoon felt Verne freeze beside him in surprise, and a quick glance looked like he wanted to fade down into his shell and never reappear. RJ, though, didn't _have_ one, as much as he wanted to follow suite.

"Well what to do we have here? A party, and I wasn't invited? Skinny I'm hurt!" he drawled, staring RJ down despite his size.

"Well, there wasn't enough room," was the raccoon's weak retort, as he edged a little backwards, trying to get away from the weasel.

"Ha ha, I see your humour is also in tack. No matter, that stream'll run dry when Vincent hears who _you've_ been partying with," the weasel hissed, turning tail and scurrying away from the shed.

"This doesn't sound good," Verne muttered, as RJ took after the departing rodent, whilst Hammy just stood there staring around the place.

"Shane wait! I can explain!" the raccoon pulled the weasel by the tail, stopping him in his tracks.

"It better be one hell of an explanation Skinny! Or else those things are road kill," Shane yanked his tail away from RJ's outstretched paws, wincing as he rubbed it gingerly.

"Okay, alright," the grey mammal took a breath, as the inside of his cheek worriedly.

"I wasn't _hanging out,_ with them, and most definitely _not_ having a party,"

"Don't ya know what sarcasm is?" Shane growled, however RJ ignored this.

"I was simply," he raked his brain for a reasonable explanation, or more less lie. Either way was okay, as long as he got one, and fast, as he saw Shane eye him critically.

"Simply what?"

"I-"

"Throat gone dry? Or is it your brain?" Shane snickered at RJ's lost train of thought. The raccoon just couldn't come up with a cover up quote, as if he was racing after something that he could never catch.

"We were just chasing him, as we had just cornered him in the shed," a voice said behind the two, and RJ's head twirled around to see Verne, standing there looking a tad bit awkward at the lie. The raccoon flashed him a grateful smile, knowing the turtle must have just caught on to the gist of what was happening. Shane, however, didn't look convinced, eyebrows raised, prompting Verne to continue.

"He had, just tried to steal our food, so we raced after this, vermin. Such a sneak, you little…" Verne dwindled, as he ran out of insults. RJ inwardly winced at how badly the lie sounded.

"As _convincing_ as that sounds," Shane said, arms crossed in front of his chest, as he glanced back at RJ with a whole lot of venom. The raccoon shuddered, and it was not from the continues and endless rain that poured down on the animals.

"I was there to hear your _concernment_ how Skinny wasn't taking his 'meds'," the weasel made air quotation marks, making Hammy follow with his eyes.

"Look, Shane, I swear if you tell Vincent I'll-!"

"You'll what, _R-JJJ?_ " the rodent pressed, turning around so he was facing his main victim again. "Ya gonna hurt me, kill me, _torture_ me? Now that is a laugh! The skinniest raccoon in history making empty threats to someone like _me,_ a bear with a grudge on his side. And you know what Vincent's gonna do if he finds out I'm dead? He's gonna beat your skinny hide till your fur turns red!" Shane cried, a little hysterically, as he backed RJ against the cold shed, which was gleaming in the moonlight like a knife. If only it were to be a knife. The sky rumbled slightly, not helping to the atmosphere.

"Shane please! If there's anything I could do I would do it, as long as you _don't_ tell Vincent about…" he gestured to them "this," This made the weasel pause, staring thoughtfully as his ear flicked a raindrop off.

"Anything," his grin widened, as his eyes cleared of the anger.

"A-anything," RJ gulped, not knowing if this would lead to more pain in the long term. He started to regret it, as Shane pulled back, his menacing nature never leaving his side.

"Well, in that case. Double my share of the food. You'll store it in that little picnic place, behind the night guards office, and every fortnight we'll meet there with all my goodies. And if I keep my mouth shut about this," the weasel added, "you keep your mouth shut about my extra food. Got it?" RJ's head nodded numbly, not sure if this deal was worth it anymore. But he kept silent, as Shane's head lazily nodded, the rodent starting to walk away.

"Nice. See ya around, Skinny! Great doing business with ya!" and with that, his sleek tail was gone, into the night, leaving a depressed turtle and an even more depressed raccoon. Hammy, well let's just say he didn't understand what had just happened, as was trying to figure out if the moon was made of cheese.

"Auggh!" RJ moaned, thudding his head against the shed, and slowly sliding down to the floor so that his feet were splayed out.

"What did I just get myself into," he whispered, mostly to himself, as Verne walked over to his, patting the raccoon on the shoulder sympathetically.

"A lot of trouble," the turtle sat down, as his happy mood slowly dwindled away at RJ's newfound despair.

"How am I going to do this?" he groaned to Verne, making the turtle sigh deeply.

"I really don't know. We can help, but… Well, it'll take a while," Verne murmured, as he tried to sum up all that RJ owed. All he knew at this point in time was that he needed a calculator. And a whole lot of will power, strength and food, just to get them through this.

And that they had just hopped from the frying pan into the oven.

* * *

 **Hello! What is up mah friends? Probably not much, since I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I will try and update as much as I can, but it is hard. I have 2 of my own stories running, and yeah... You don't need to know my problems!**

 **Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and yeah, Shane why?!**

 **Anywho, this fic is really fun to write, and I am trying to keep its style as close to cadd9's as I can, but trust me when I say it is** ** _hard_** **.**

 **I hope you liked it, and until next time, Peace Out!**


End file.
